


Десять свиданий Кагасиры

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: по мотивам заявки «Банджи/ОЖП. Девушка, которая кормит бродячих кошек, изредка улыбается Банджи, а потом пропадает. И найдёт её Банджи в городском морге. А уж как — на усмотрение автора».
Relationships: Kagashira Bunji/Original Female Character
Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685623
Kudos: 2





	Десять свиданий Кагасиры

Дурными голосами орали мартовские коты в парковых кустах, опушившихся новыми и свежими зелёненькими листьями, и прошлогодняя, снова высохшая листва яростно шуршала под лапами потерявших всякую осторожность, очумевших от зова весны зверей. Хриплые мявкающие вопли, шипенье и фырканье, то и дело раздававшиеся над ухом, мало-мало не доводили Банджи до края.  
Кошки кошками, но ему хотелось вытащить пистолет, снять с предохранителя, передёрнуть затвор и начать палить в воздух, чтобы к чертям заткнулись и ошалевшие коты, и птицы, которые весело свистели в тоже заново зазеленевших ветках деревьев.  
Звуки и песни природы его никогда не вдохновляли.  
Особенно любовные.  
Кагасире и без того сегодня было тошно и горько.  
Тошно, потому что он напился с утра пораньше, хотя слово себе давал, что «больше никогда», иначе сопьётся. К тому же братишка Брендон излишнее пьянство осуждал: вслух ничего не говорил, но пару раз Банджи замечал, как вздрагивают у него ноздри, улавливая душок перегара, и глаза слегка сужаются — почти незаметно, но… не зловеще, нет, всего лишь неодобрительно. Сам Брендон пил редко и мало, в продымлённых насквозь барах почти не появляясь — ни за компанию с Банджи, не вместе с «Полной Могилой».  
«Там слишком много людей, отвлекает», — как-то вскользь объяснил он и слегка пожал плечами: дело-то твоё, не запрещаю.  
Кагасира тогда уважительно хмыкнул: надо же, как просто говорится у некоторых то, в чём признаваться вроде бы и не принято.  
Разлить на двоих по стаканам баснословно дорогой и с кровью вырванный у перекупщиков контрабандный виски, присланный боссом МакДауэллом, братишка не отказывался, но часто только зря переводил божественный напиток — жидкое золото, если судить по цене. Брендон забывал о стакане, слушая Банджи, который незаметно для самого себя завёл привычку по вечерам трепаться о случившемся за день, а когда лёд таял, он отодвигал виски в сторону, так и не притронувшись к нему толком — пригубив пару раз от силы.  
Парни из «Полной Могилы» — не без помощи Кагасиры, надо сказать, — быстро уяснили, что в городских барах можно вести себя как угодно и нажираться хоть до пьяных соплей, хоть до поросячьего визга, а вот к Брендону на глаза нужно являться трезвыми как стёклышко.  
Чтобы прямо блестели и сверкали.  
Чтобы чистотой разило.  
За добрую милю.  
В качестве аргумента, почему им нельзя, а Кагасире можно, рыжему наглецу Скотти и его товарищам был продемонстрирован один из двух потёртых браунингов.  
И для пущего убеждения добавлено: «Да я братишку… — здесь он призадумался, загибая пальцы, и потряс сжатым кулаком, — пять лет знаю!»  
Банджи ухмыльнулся было, вспоминая их вытянувшиеся лица, но вспомнил, что сегодня радоваться ему особо нечему.  
В просветах между деревьями синими блёстками сверкало море: парк находился на возвышенности, открытой всем ветрам.  
Перед «Полной Могилой» можно было и повыпендриваться.  
На деле всё выходило немного по-другому.  
Кагасира мысленно прикинул, что на глаза братишке не стоит попадаться до вечера, пока алкогольные пары окончательно не выветрятся, и поёжился: с моря потянуло солёной промозглостью с отчётливым запашком гниющих водорослей.  
Пробежали облака, на минуту-другую затенив аллею.  
Ему было горько (из этого и следовала веская причина для «тошно») — потому что Банджи Кагасиру бросила женщина.  
Вот так прямо взяла — и бросила.  
Красивая наглая дрянь.  
Совершенно пустые аллеи парка щедро заливало послеполуденное солнце: изредка наползавшие облака ветер утаскивал подальше от берега и выше, в сторону Старого Города.  
А солнечно было с самого утра.

*** 

Солнце тогда его и разбудило.  
Открыв глаза, Кагасира упёрся взглядом в стройную ногу в чулке, выгодно поставленную на кровать прямо у него перед носом.  
Шторы в гостиничном номере были раздёрнуты, и от солнечного света силуэт стоявшей напротив окна женщины казался очерченным бело-золотым сиянием.  
Банджи поморгал: он мучительно пытался вспомнить, как её зовут.  
Мэнди или Минди? Или Мейбл?   
А Мэнди, Минди, или как там её, неторопливо натянула второй чулок, влезла в узкое платье, извернувшись по-змеиному, застегнула молнию на спине.  
Надела туфли на таких тонких и острых каблуках, что ими можно было бы убить кого-нибудь.  
Переступила на месте, изогнула спину, пытаясь оглядеть себя со стороны.  
Вытряхнула из сумочки на мятые простыни косметику, мазнула по лицу пуховкой, с нажимом несколько раз провела помадой по губам.  
Наклонилась — завитые в мелкие локоны волосы шёлком скользнули по его голому плечу.  
От неё пахло сладкими до приторности духами, от которых у Банджи засвербело в носу — странно, вчера эти духи пришлись ему по вкусу. Или по нюху?  
Она сказала: «Ждала, когда ты проснёшься, чтобы попрощаться».  
«Чего?» — снова моргнул Кагасира.  
«Не пойми меня неправильно, ты мне очень-очень нравишься, котик, — томно выдохнула она. — Но спать с тобой…»  
Она увидела, похоже, выражение лица Банджи и спешно поправилась: «Да я не о том! Мне с тобой было хорошо, — она мечтательно прижмурилась, но потом распахнула глаза и жалобно протянула: — Только ты во сне мечешься и бормочешь всякую чушь».  
«И что?» — так и не мог въехать спросонья он.  
«Как что? Мешаешь спать, я не выспалась. Мне вечером на смену, от недосыпания мешки под глазами и ранние морщины. А вот это всё, — она обвела рукой лицо, — мой капитал, котик. Капиталы надо беречь, сам понимаешь».  
Она стянула с прикроватной тумбочки его бумажник, перебрала наманикюренными пальчиками купюры, выбирая одну покрупнее.  
Помахала добычей в воздухе и сунула в декольте.  
Объяснила: «Так надёжнее. Сумочку украсть могут, но это, — она выпятила шикарную грудь, подчёркнутую фасоном платья, — только вместе со мной. А в таком случае, — последовал легкомысленный взмах рукой и низкий горловой смешок, — я ещё и заработаю».  
Банджи шутки не оценил и нахмурился.  
«Кстати, меня зовут Мэделин, — напоследок бросила она, некрасиво покривила пухлые губы, густо вымазанные алым, протянула манерно, кокетливо хлопая длиннющими тёмными ресницами, от которых по скулам невесомо порхали тени: — Или Мадле-э-эн. Я танцую в «Чёрной орхидее» по вторникам, четвергам и воскресеньям. Приходи, если соскучишься».  
Она осторожно, чтобы пудра не осыпалась, погладила себя по вискам, будто стирая эту злую, презрительную и неуместную гримасу, заученно-нежно, лучезарно и фальшиво улыбнулась Банджи — на щеках при этом появились продуманно очаровательные ямочки, а ресницы затрепетали, ловя солнечные блики, — подхватила крошечную сумочку на тонкой цепочке вместо ремешка и навсегда, как многие другие до неё, исчезла из его жизни.  
Только звонко простучали каблучки и хлопнула дверь номера.  
Банджи наконец сел и почесал в затылке, пытаясь сообразить, что произошло и что это было вообще.  
В голове у него шумело.  
Солнце било в глаза.  
Выходит, его только что бросили?  
Банджи оделся и пошёл в город.  
В баре «Виола д’амур» было малолюдно — всё-таки утро, и музыка звучала тихо, почти печально.  
— Дело в женщине? — поинтересовался старик Джо, подвигая к нему второй стакан виски.  
— Угу.  
— Не стоит оно уныния. Каждая встреча и каждое расставание — это свидание с жизнью. Говорят так! — Джо поднял палец. — А жизнь — дама капризная. Любит, не любит, плюнет, поцелует… или как там девчонки на маргаритках гадают. И, как всякая баба, она тебя пытается переделать под себя. Но бабы же намёки обожают, прямо ни за что не скажут! Так и жизнь тебе подсовывает разные встречи, людишек разных. Хороших, плохих, очень плохих… и… гм… совсем дерьмовых… И смотрит: понял? Не понял?  
Банджи даже рот разинул не хуже сопляка Скотти.  
Джо подвинул к нему третий стакан с виски, помахал полотенцем, прежде чем закинуть его на плечо:  
— За счёт заведения.  
И Банджи выпил за его здоровье.  
А потом ещё.  
И ещё.

*** 

В парк его занесло случайно — хотелось подальше от людей.  
Кагасира почти задремал, плюнув на кошек и на птиц.  
Разбудил его негромкий шорох гравия, которым были посыпаны дорожки, под чьими-то осторожными шагами.  
На другую сторону скамьи села тонкая девушка в светло-сером плаще, и кошки потянулись к ней из кустов, потому что она вытащила из сумки бумажный пакет, от которого пахло варёными сосисками.  
Глаза у неё синевой могли бы поспорить с морем. Или с небом. Или и с тем, и с другим вместе.  
В общем, таких синих глаз Банджи давно не видел.  
Она улыбнулась — и протянула ему кусочек сосиски, указывая на кошку у его ног.  
Кошка сначала отступила, но, почуяв идущий от еды знакомый запах, вернулась.  
Девушка сделала жест: спасибо — и тронула пальцем выпуклую родинку у левого крыла носа.  
Она любила кошек.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Банджи.  
Девушка приоткрыла рот, заметно смутилась — даже покраснела, сомкнула губы, положила на скамью пакет и развела руками.  
— Ты немая, что ли? — пробормотал Кагасира.  
Она слегка нахмурилась, а потом пожала плечами и кивнула.  
— Ничего, — он откинулся на спинку скамьи.  
За время общения с братишкой Брендоном, который иногда от немого ничем не отличался, Банджи к такому привык.  
А она вытащила из сумки книгу с карандашом, открыла её на форзаце, написала несколько слов.  
Развернула книгу к Банджи.  
 _«Меня зовут Милли»._  
— Ты сюда каждый день ходишь? — он почесал в затылке.  
Милли радостно кивнула.  
— Прямо вот каждый?  
Она снова наклонилась над книгой, набросала пару строк и подвинула её к Банджи, стала смотреть выжидающе.  
 _«Кто будет кормить кошек?»_ — прочитал он.  
И ухмыльнулся — не подумал.  
— Согласен, это причина.  
Милли просияла.  
Солнечные лучи нагревали кожу куртки, и Кагасира снял её: и так было тепло.

*** 

Кошки крутились вокруг Милли так, будто им мёдом было намазано.  
Кагасиру они обнюхивали со сдержанной недоверчивостью.  
Ничего, он ещё успеет им понравиться.  
В этот раз Милли взяла не книгу, а блокнот с листками в школьную клеточку. И неумело точила карандаш, пару раз порезав палец — а пальцы у ней были тоненькие, белые, с розовыми ногтями без лака.  
Нож оказался дрянной.  
 _«Я работаю на текстильной фабрике. У меня есть тётя, она очень плохо видит. Ей часто нужна моя помощь»._  
— Ясно.  
 _«А вы чем занимаетесь?»_  
— Я «чистильщик».  
 _«Убираете мусор?»_  
— Ну да, — хмыкнул Кагасира. — Всякий. Ещё окна мыть могу. У меня здорово получается.  
Он и в самом деле когда-то давно работал мойщиком окон — первые честно заработанные деньги. Недолго, до первого трупа.  
 _«Это хорошая работа»._  
— А то как же.  
С моря дул холодный ветер; к счастью, водорослями не воняло.

*** 

В следующую встречу у Милли был с собой тот же самый блокнот, в котором с прошлого раза оставалось много чистых страниц.  
Карандаш точил Банджи, отобрав у неё крошечный перочинный нож, которым порезаться было — раз плюнуть.  
И изрезал все пальцы, конечно.  
Они просидели в парке до самого вечера, пока можно было читать написанное.  
А потом Кагасира подвёз её до дома — мало ли что случится, по вечерам в городе небезопасно.  
Он вышел из машины вслед за ней, поднял голову, разглядывая освещённые окна и пытаясь угадать, какие — её.  
Какой другой девушке он предложил бы подняться вместе — с перспективой, но это была Милли, да и её тётушка наверняка не обрадовалась бы такому гостю.  
Милли улыбнулась ему — в рассеянном свете чужих квартир её глаза мерцали тёмной синевой морской глубины, — в смущении потрогала пальцем родинку, привстала на носки и подставила губы для поцелуя.  
И сунула в ладонь смятый листок — Кагасира вспомнил, что напоследок она что-то писала, а ему не показала.  
В машине он прочитал: «Завтра в 16:00, в кафе «Пять углов» в центре».

  
*** 

Проспавшись к обеду, он спустился в комнату к Брендону:  
— Братишка, у меня того… свидание сегодня.  
…а в гардеробе — ни одной чистой рубашки.  
Одежду увозили в прачечную раз в неделю, по воскресеньям; сегодня была суббота.  
Брендон, сосредоточенный и по-утреннему бледный, отложил свежую газету:  
— Возьми что хочешь.  
Галстук никак не хотел завязываться, и Банджи прямо позавидовал Брендону, у которого костюмы и галстуки в любой день выглядели безупречно, как будто он в них родился. Хотя Кагасира помнил, что так он одевался не всегда. Но даже в дешёвом мятом костюме у братишки была прямая спина, словно он арматуру проглотил.  
Банджи в отличие от него немного сутулился.  
Одолженная у Брендона рубашка оказалась жутко неудобной: в ней страшно было лишний раз пошевелить плечами.  
Он долго и придирчиво выбирал букет в цветочном магазине, остановившись на розах густого красного оттенка. Настроения не испортило даже то, что цветочница порезала палец фольгой и закапала пару цветков кровью, а потом долго извинялась и протирала листья влажной губкой.  
Милли не пришла.  
Банджи досидел почти до самого закрытия.  
Огни на улице гасли один за другим.  
Он вышел, пересёк улицу, заметив телефонную будку на другой стороне. Порылся в карманах, разыскивая мелкую монету. Нашёл бумажку с написанным рукой Милли номером. Набрал её — и долго слушал длинные гудки.  
На том конце не отвечали.  
Он повесил трубку.  
Подумал, сунул под мышку мешавший букет и набрал ещё раз.  
В ответ снова зазвучали те же длинные гудки.  
Банджи выпустил трубку из руки и хлопнул дверью будки так, что треснуло несколько стёкол.  
Он повертел в руках букет. Розы оставались свежими, и пахло от них сладковато, но совсем легко.  
Банджи зашвырнул букет в канаву.  
Она оказалась такой же дрянью, как все остальные.

***

Утро выдалось серым и ледяным, моросил мелкий дождь: над городом повисла облачная хмарь.  
Брендон, впустив в комнату немного сырой прохлады, закрыл окно и проговорил:  
— У Бэара один человек пропал на днях. Сегодня из морга звонили. Скотти поедет посмотреть.  
Банджи похлопал себя по карманам, проверяя, всё ли на месте: братишка не стал бы тратить слова впустую, не будь это заданием.  
И не ошибся.  
— Присмотри за Скотти, — снова разомкнул губы Брендон, тонкие брови едва заметно дрогнули, что могло означать как сомнение, так и недовольство.  
В последнее время он постоянно ходил мрачнее тучи — его обычное сдержанное поведение и равнодушное до уныния выражение лица в подмётки не годились нынешней скорби, словно кто-то умер, и чёрной меланхолии, которая заставляла молчать целыми днями.  
Скотти, весь светившийся оттого, что ему доверили важное дело, видимо приуныл.  
Банджи шутливо взял под козырёк: «Присмотрю, братишка, всё в ажуре будет».

*** 

В городском морге было намного холоднее, чем на улице.  
Санитар, встретивший их на входе, зевнул и вяло поинтересовался:  
— Кого своего ищете? — похоже, вид Скотти в приличном костюмчике его не обманул и род занятий гостей он определил с лёту.  
Банджи кивнул, с интересом разглядывая мертвяков и из любопытства прикидывая, кто от чего скончался.  
Скотти, вдохнув полной грудью пропитанный здешними ароматами воздух, сначала держался, хотя губы дёргались то и дело, а потом всё-таки позорно позеленел, по цвету лица сравнявшись с некоторыми не особо свежими трупами.  
Санитар, заметив это, забеспокоился:  
— Эй-эй, если тебе блевать охота, ведро вон там в углу, — он ткнул пальцем в самый тёмный. — Изгадишь пол — мыть сам будешь, и швабру не дам!  
Скотти трудно сглотнул, выпрямился, до глубины щенячьей души обиженный пренебрежением, и от кого… и рванул в указанный угол, где согнулся в три погибели, держась за стену.  
К букету трупных запахов добавился кислый — рвоты и желудочного сока.  
Кагасира отвернулся и вытащил из кармана сигареты, чтобы дымом перебить эту мерзость.  
Щенок совсем. На братишку Брендона хочет быть похожим, да только ледяной сдержанности Хита не один год надо учиться. Если надо вообще.  
Банджи как-то и без неё жилось неплохо.  
Скотти вернулся, тщательно вытирая рот платком, и всё глядел в сторону, старательно отводя глаза от Кагасиры.  
Стыдно ему.  
Трупы делать умеет, а смотреть на то, что в итоге получается, — нет; одно оправдание, что «чистильщики» видят в основном свеженьких мертвецов. Трупные пятна, гниль и мясные черви не по их части.  
Банджи внимательно осмотрел предложенные тела.  
Знакомых лиц среди них не было.  
— Все не ваши? — угадал санитар.  
Кагасира вгляделся ещё внимательнее, до боли в глазах.  
Для верности посмотрел на отобранную у Скотти фотографию.  
— Угу, — буркнул он. — Не наши.  
— У меня есть одна светлая мысль.  
— Какая?  
— Для ваших бы отдельное трупохранилище выделить, — охотно поделился «светлой мыслью» санитар. — Чтобы всех с огнестрелом — в одно место. И копам удобно, и вам по всему городу не ездить.  
— У нас не только огнестрел бывает, — так же охотно просветил его Банджи.  
Санитар осклабился.  
Неловко повернулся, зацепив простыню на соседнем столе, которая свалилась на пол.  
И выругался.  
Банджи против воли сделал шаг вперёд и выронил сигарету.  
Он узнал.  
Смерть меняет всех.  
И она изменилась, но память на лица у Кагасиры была отличная, и приметную родинку у левого крыла носа он сразу увидел.  
На подбородке ещё оставались чешуйки засохшей крови.  
Санитар пояснил:  
— Ночью привезли. Изнасиловали и избили. Или избили и изнасиловали, это уже копы выяснят… Вот не понимаю я: ну хочешь ты поиметь девку — так поимей, бить-то зачем? Испортишь только…  
Он небрежно натянул простыню обратно.  
— Сломанное ребро проткнуло лёгкое. Просто не повезло… — философски заметил он.  
И шарахнулся назад:  
— Эй, ты чего, больной, что ли?  
— Кто? — зарычал Кагасира, прижимая его к стене.  
— А я почём знаю? — санитар с ужасом смотрел в дуло браунинга. — Ходила где не просят, значит, моё дело маленькое: что труповозки везут, в том и ковыряемся. С остальным пусть копы разбираются. А если знакомая — сказал бы, как зовут, родственники найдут быстрее.  
Банджи потёр висок, помотал головой и отступил, убрал пистолет.  
За стеной зазвонил телефон, и санитар с облегчением скрылся в соседней комнате.  
До них донеслось:  
— Да. Поступала. Приезжайте, посмотрите.  
Он вернулся, не глядя на Банджи:  
— Опознали её, похоже.  
Скотти, забыв о своём позоре, смотрел на Кагасиру… странно.  
И чёрт с ним.  
— Отчитайся братишке, что да как, — сказал Банджи в машине, поворачивая ключ в замке. — У меня дело есть.

*** 

В конторе Паундмакса было тихо, как в похоронном бюро, только бумаги изредка шелестели.  
Ли разливал зелёный чай — по тонким фарфоровым чашкам, расписанным такими же тонкими узорами. На вошедшего Банджи он глянул косо — и кивнул молча, чтобы не отвлекать Боба от работы.  
Кагасира, в свой черёд покосившись на Балладбёрда и ответив кивком, сказал:  
— Девушка одна умерла недавно. Хочу узнать, кто убийца.  
Паундмакс поднял голову от бумаг:  
— А? Что? — и Ли зашипел едва слышно.  
— Девушка одна умерла недавно, — громче повторил Банджи. — Хочу узнать, кто убийца.  
Боб приподнял светленькие бровки:  
— Интересно.  
Чай так и остыл — Банджи подумал, что Ли этого не простит, припомнит однажды.  
Через пару дней Паундмакс позвонил ему.  
— Нашёл я твоего убийцу, — Боб жевал и говорил с набитым ртом: крошки сыпались на бумаги, представил Банджи. — Записывай имя и адрес, где он часто бывает, там уже сам сориентируешься, наверное, — деловито скомандовал Паундмакс. Продиктовав до конца, он чавкнул и пробормотал: — Этого типа ещё не арестовали.  
— Спасибо, — прохрипел Кагасира.

*** 

В тёмном — нить фонарей разорвалась — переулке воняло.  
И неизвестно, от чего больше: от мусорных баков или от скулящего мешка с дерьмом рядом с этими самыми баками.  
Банджи не спешил.  
На простреленных ногах далеко не уползешь. Хотя при правильной мотивации…  
Под ногой что-то зазвенело.  
Кагасира поддел носком ботинка арматурину, наклонился, перехватил поудобнее, покрутил в руках.  
Теперь бы ещё суметь расцепить челюсти и рассказать этому — за что.

*** 

Банджи вернулся в логово «Полной Могилы» под утро и долго отмывал руки, а ещё дольше — принюхивался к ним; куртку он и вовсе оставил в машине, свернув её подкладкой наружу — надо будет потом отдать в химчистку или вообще выбросить.  
На кухне он столкнулся с Брендоном — тот пил растворимый кофе из большой кружки и морщился.  
Кагасира потянул носом воздух: кофе как кофе, что ему не нравится?  
— У нас есть задание, Банджи, — проговорил Брендон, не здороваясь и не спрашивая, где тот пропадал последние сутки.  
— Кто? — деловито поинтересовался Кагасира, плохо представляя, кого ещё в этом городе Гарри МакДауэлл хотел бы поставить на место.  
Уголки рта у Брендона опустились ниже, чем обычно.  
Он через силу сделал последний глоток, вылил остатки кофе в мойку и включил воду, чтобы ополоснуть кружку.  
Банджи ждал, опёршись спиной на дверной косяк.  
Брендон аккуратно поставил кружку в сушилку, тщательно вытер руки полотенцем, повернулся и наконец проронил:  
— Рэнди, — за его спиной шумела вода: забыл выключить.  
Лицо у него совсем застыло, будто из белого камня вырезанное.  
Кагасира против воли присвистнул и почесал в затылке — вот это свиданьице им предстояло.  
Но сначала он подошёл и закрутил кран.

***

Колокольчик на двери цветочного магазина истерически звякнул — Банджи дёрнул дверь на себя слишком резко.  
— Какие цветы на могилу приносят? — едва переступив порог, спросил он.  
Молоденькая цветочница вздрогнула и захлопала глазами, с удивлением и страхом разглядывая неожиданного покупателя, которого даже забыла поприветствовать, как предписывали правила.  
— Девушке, — уточнил Кагасира и навалился на стойку прилавка, разделявшую его и продавщицу.  
— Белые лилии? — спохватившись, робко предложила та: каким бы клиент ни был, он остаётся клиентом.  
Банджи с трудом удержался, чтобы не сплюнуть на блестящие чистотой плитки пола: на белые лилии он насмотрелся. У них был тяжёлый аромат, в котором ему иногда мерещился старательно замаскированный запах мертвечины. Этими лилиями ещё периодически тянуло от братишки Брендона, который обычно сопровождал Большого Папу на похороны членов Семьи.  
— Белые розы? — совсем смешавшись, спросила девица.   
Кагасира потыкал пальцем тугие полураскрывшиеся бутоны — гладкие, холодные.  
— Не то, — отмахнулся он.  
Хватит с него роз.  
Он оглядел цветочную россыпь — как назло, почти полностью белоснежную, с редкими вкраплениями других светлых оттенков и зелёных ярлычков-ценников.   
Белые хризантемы.  
Белые фиалки.  
Белые каллы.  
Белые ромашки.  
— Вот эти, — показал он.  
Цветочница протянула скромный букетик, перевязанный белой же лентой, и пальцы у неё мелко вздрагивали.  
— Соболезную вам, — прошептала она.  
Банджи скрипнул зубами, но сдержался.  
«Знаешь, куда можешь засунуть свои соболезнования?»

*** 

В церквушке на краю кладбища звонили колокола, а изнутри доносилось нежное пение — праздник какой-то? Или просто служба?  
Банджи никогда не разбирался в таких тонкостях.  
Он спросил у смотрителя, куда идти.  
Надгробие оказалось простым и вычурным одновременно: тёмный камень с выбитыми буквами и датами, цветное эмалевое фото в золотой овальной рамке.  
Кагасира наклонился и провёл рукой по выпуклым контурам.  
Фальшивая позолота оставляла следы на пальцах, и Банджи обтёр их о куртку.  
Он положил у плиты свой букет и, не зная, что ещё положено делать в таких случаях, потянулся было за сигаретами, но вовремя спохватился.  
«Милдред Джонс. 29 января 19642 — 29 марта 19661».  
Ему пора было уходить.  
— Постойте! — послышался звонкий девичий голос.  
Кагасира обернулся.  
К нему спешили две женщины: пожилая в траурном старомодном костюме и юная в тёмно-синем — не чёрном — платье. Младшая вела старшую за руку, почти тянула за собой.  
Старушка подслеповато прищурилась:  
— О, вы тоже пришли навестить нашу Милли? — в руках она держала сумочку и букетик — пожалуй, даже поскромнее, чем у Кагасиры.  
— Пришёл.  
— Какие славные молодые люди встречаются сейчас, прямо как в наши времена…  
Девушка выпустила её руку:  
— Тётя, вы пока побудьте здесь, хорошо? Поболтайте с Милли. А потом мы с вами голубей покормим…  
Она сделала Банджи знак, приглашающий отойти немного подальше.  
В отличие от тётушки Милли она-то прекрасно видела, кто и в каком виде заявился на кладбище.  
И говорила, делая паузы, постоянно недовольно поджимая губы:  
— Я их соседка. Мы с Милли вместе работаем… работали, — поправилась она и шмыгнула носом. — А вы ей кто? Я вас раньше не видела.  
— Знакомый, — буркнул Кагасира.  
— Вы встречались? — приподняла брови девушка.  
Банджи глянул на неё пренебрежительно и развернулся — какое её дело.  
Он больше никогда не придёт сюда.  
А вместо цветов он будет покупать корм для кошек из парка.  
Никак нельзя бросить их на произвол судьбы.  
Кошки этого не заслужили.  
Они не поймут, за что.  
Да и незачем их обижать.  
Кошки ни в чём не провинились.  
Они ведь не люди.

*** 

Банджи поклялся себе, что не придёт к братишке-предателю на могилу.  
Брендон предал их.  
Скотти не верил и поэтому ему в «Банде Кагасиры» не нашлось места: он ушёл под начало к Уокену.  
Банджи пару раз пересекался с ним — не по работе, чисто случайно. Скотти обзавёлся безупречно пошитыми костюмами в тёмных тонах, сменил очки на новые, в тонкой металлической оправе, разговаривал неохотно и смотрел исподлобья, молча. И в его молчании Банджи мерещилось что-то от настоящего глубокого безмолвия Брендона.  
Щенок играл, играл — и вжился всё-таки в роль.  
Причём вжился отлично.  
Кагасиру перемена бесила до глухой жажды пустить Скотти пулю в лоб.  
Чтобы тот знал, что права не имел.  
К тому же Скотти смотрел с таким видом, как будто это Банджи убил братишку.  
Не выдержав, во второй раз Банджи сгрёб его за воротник, подтянул к себе и, тыча в лицо дулом браунинга, выцедил сквозь зубы:  
— Слышь, не я его убил!  
Брендона убил Гарри МакДауэлл.  
Босс Гарри, который поступил правильно, уничтожив предателя, как того требовал Железный Закон.  
Предателя? Кого предал Брендон?  
…кого предал Гарри МакДауэлл?  
Иногда Банджи задумывался, что Железный Закон можно вывернуть, как угодно, но ни с кем этим не делился. Да и кому он мог сказать? Узкоглазому садисту Ли, о котором сначала говорили с усмешками, чуть позже — с опаской, ещё позже — с оглядкой, а потом вовсе говорить перестали? Паундмаксу, зарывшемуся в бумаги и цифры до такой степени, что по-настоящему реальному миру он уделял всё меньше внимания? Уокену, который пронёс и в Большую Четвёрку неистребимые надменные манеры «старой гвардии» Миллениона?  
Хотя с «ни с кем» — это Кагасира слегка преувеличил.  
Кошки в парке слушали его размышления с интересом.  
И доносить на Банджи не собирались.  
— Я знаю, — Скотти резко высвободился, одёрнул пиджак, стряхнул с него невидимые пылинки, поправил манжеты рубашки. — Я этого не забуду.  
Пистолет не произвёл на него никакого впечатления.  
Банджи плюнул и оставил его в покое.  
А надо было хотя бы разок вмазать по роже, может, поумнел бы.  
Скотти убили следующей весной — в такой мутной истории, что Кагасира даже не стал вникать.  
И той же весной, обойдя половину городских баров, пьяный в дым, без единого юля в карманах, он пришёл к Брендону на могилу и принёс бутылку дешёвого виски.  
«Это тебе, братишка. Что? Не нравится? А у меня другого нет, извини».  
Брендон Хит был мёртв.  
А босс Гарри МакДауэлл — жив.  
И Банджи Кагасира был пока жив.  
Собираясь уходить, он нарушил ещё одно обещание — заглянул на могилу Милли.  
Цветов для неё он не взял — и оправдаться было нечем.  
Банджи постоял, покачался с носков на пятки, опасно рискуя завалиться вперёд или назад — упасть, и не встать, и заснуть, и замёрзнуть к чёртовой матери.  
А почему бы и нет?  
Здесь, кроме Милли и братишки, лежало немало людей, которые при жизни знали Кагасиру — примут его как родного.  
Где-то на окраине, по слухам, похоронили Скотти.  
Где-то в центре — Рэнди.  
Какого чёрта всех хоронят именно здесь? Других кладбищ в проклятом городе нет, что ли, раз на этом свет клином сошёлся?  
Надо будет написать в завещании, чтобы хоть на городскую свалку, но не сюда.  
Милли застывше улыбалась ему.  
Фото на надгробной плите уже немного поблёкло, и позолота с рамки начала облезать хлопьями: прошедшей зимой часто были снегопады и ледяные дожди.

*** 

Кагасира по-прежнему ходил в парк, носил кошкам еду. Не каждый день, конечно, как получалось, но совсем уж надолго не забывал.  
Однажды, ближе к осени, в парке появилась та девушка, соседка Милли.  
Она села на другую сторону скамьи, вытащила пакетик сухого корма, насыпала немного на ладонь и протянула самой ласковой из кошек — пушистой, рыжей, в светлую полоску.  
Банджи, закуривший перед тем, как идти обратно, угрюмо следил за её действиями: ни одна взрослая бродячая кошка, какой бы дружелюбной она ни была, не возьмёт еду прямо из человеческих рук.  
Девушка догадалась и высыпала корм на землю.  
— Меня зовут Молли, — сказала она, подняв на него светло-серый взгляд. Море за её спиной мерцало синим и стальным. — А вас?  
Кагасира затянулся в последний раз и потушил окурок о край скамьи.  
Поднялся, стряхнул пепел с куртки, бросил:  
— К чёрту.  
Губы у неё сразу же обиженно скривились — вот-вот заплачет.  
И хорошо — отстала бы.  
Но Молли догнала его и всунула в руку вырванный из записной книжки мятый листок с телефонным номером.  
Через три дня он случайно нашёл бумажку с ровненькими цифрами в кармане куртки.  
И всё-таки позвонил.  
— Я Банджи Кагасира, — сказал он вместо приветствия.  
Молли сначала испуганно помолчала, словно это имя что-то ей сказало.  
А потом выдохнула в трубку и серебристо-звонко рассмеялась, радостная:  
— По каким дням вы приходите в парк кормить кошек?

*** 

«Каждая встреча и каждое расставание — это свидание с жизнью», — просто сказал старик Джо.  
Его уже не было на свете, да и от бара «Виола д’амур» даже вывески не осталось. Что там открылось на этом месте? Другой бар?  
Банджи не мог вспомнить.  
 _«Кто будет кормить кошек?»_ — незамысловато объяснила девушка Милли причину своих прогулок в парке.  
Её тоже не было на свете, и, наверное, снега и дожди совсем смыли дешёвую позолоту с рамки на надгробии.  
Она шла к нему на свидание.  
На свидание с жизнью.  
…или со смертью.  
Так точнее.  
«Вот мы и свидимся».   
Тринадцать лет прошло с той холодной и солнечной весны, а вспомнишь подчас — и будто вчера всё случилось.  
Наверное, потому, что это оказалось действительно ценным? Настоящим?  
Потому, что в ту ветреную весну он, сам того не зная, был… счастлив?  
Счастлив.  
Тогда — с боссом МакДауэллом, обещавшим, что однажды все они смогут брать сколько захотят и отдавать, сколько не жалко, — за ним стоило рваться на вершину.  
Тогда — с Брендоном, который стал Банджи больше, чем братом, и «Полная Могила» бестолочей — учить не переучить, на всю недолгую жизнь хватило бы.  
Тогда — с Милли и кошками из парка.  
И со свободой.  
Свободой быть, выбирать, жить.  
Быть самим собой.  
Выбирать, за кем идти.  
Жить, как единственный раз.  
День сгорал, умирал и казался не прочь прихватить с собой кого-нибудь ещё.  
Одного. Или обоих.  
В аду, где их заждались, должно быть, будет тепло, но вряд ли светлее, чем в этом ярком, пылающем и дымящемся последнем закате.  
Они улыбнулись друг другу, словно только что встретились.  
«Здорово, братишка».  
«Здравствуй, Банджи».  
По тёмному лицу Грейва с пощёлкиванием разбежались десятки мелких трещин.  
Банджи расслабил плечи, ссутулился, опустил углы рта, напомнив самому себе отражение мрачного мертвеца напротив.  
Грейв, упав на колени посреди битого камня, пригнувшись под давлением непреодолимой слабости, бессмысленно хватал ртом воздух, как будто задыхался.  
Но пустые высохшие лёгкие не принимали кислород, и Кагасира ему немного посочувствовал.  
И немного позавидовал — ему-то воздух был по-прежнему нужен.  
А пыль, облаком повисшая между ними, щекотала слизистую носа, отчего Банджи хотелось остервенело потереть его рукавом и смачно высморкаться, к чёртовой матери сгубив торжественность момента.  
Рукоятка чужого пистолета — вот махина-то! — лежала в ладони Кагасиры неудобно, как будто он опять был зелёным новичком, за которым числилась всего одна мокруха, да и та — по молодости-глупости: задиристое словечко, пьяная драка, свежий труп. Наверное, будь он человеком, как раньше, ладонь давно стала бы потной и рукоятка скользила бы.  
Но Банджи больше не был человеком.  
Он шевельнул рукой, тяжёлой, словно из свинца, понимая, что надо, надо поднять её и выстрелить, пока не поздно.  
Пристрелить Грейва.  
Уничтожить.  
Зачем?  
Ради Гарри МакДауэлла?  
МакДауэлла, который сидел в своей высокой стеклянной башне, пока другие умирали за него?  
Из всей же Большой Четвёрки остался только Банджи.  
Ему послышался звон бубенчика, и он вдруг вспомнил, как выбирал ошейник для кошки — перебрал с десяток разных в поисках верного, самого правильного звучания.  
 _«Кто будет кормить кошек?»_ — косыми неровными строчками на форзаце потрёпанной книги спрашивала Кагасиру хрупкая девушка Милли с тонкими нежными пальцами и нестерпимо синими глазами — ярче и синее, чем здешние небо и море вместе взятые.  
Бубенчик зазвенел совсем близко — кажется, всё-таки у него в голове.  
Хорошо, а то он уже успел решить, что любопытная кошка вернулась и может пораниться, здесь стекла битого и камня — кому-то ведь убирать придётся.  
Главное, не им — и то славно.  
Банджи сплюнул потухший окурок на пол, сглотнул противно-горькую слюну, скривился: проклятый Глок, не соврал же насчёт того, что у супериоров изменяется восприятие вкуса, а никотин и спирт организм и вовсе начинает отторгать, как яды.  
«Зато избавитесь от вредных привычек, — зудел доктор Лагуна. Судя по постной плюгавой роже, в жизни у него не было других радостей, кроме как копаться в чьих-то гнилых и не очень кишках. — Дольше проживёте».  
Он смертельно обиделся на Банджи, который в ответ захохотал — и хохотал до судорог и спазмов, до хрипов и немоты, хватаясь обеими руками за край холодного лабораторного стола, с которого сполз пять минут назад, хватаясь, потому что дрожащие, подламывающиеся колени могли подвести.  
Его мутило так, что он всерьёз подумывал: желудок не так уж ему и нужен — может быть, стоило насчёт этого поговорить с Глоком.  
Чтобы не пришлось далеко ходить.  
«Оденьтесь», — брезгливо процедил тот, когда Банджи уже не мог смеяться: сидел на полу и держался за голову, опасаясь, что она лопнет.  
Взорвётся.  
Кагасира вскочил, сгрёб его за лацканы несвежего сероватого халата и несколько раз встряхнул, откровенно наслаждаясь треском ткани: «Ты-ы-ы!.. Прояви уважение, научная ты морда, я только что сдох, между прочим!»  
Глок, не скрывая отвращения, по одному отцеплял его пальцы от халата и, отвернув лицо, беззвучно шевелил губами. Похоже, перебирал все известные ему ругательства, направляя их в адрес одного настырного «чистильщика».  
У Брендона воскрешение оказалось таким же?  
Эй, братишка, каково это — умереть? По-настоящему, как умер ты, или понарошку, как супериоры?  
А потом вернуться.  
Скажи, оно того стоило?  
Брендон наклонил голову и легко вскинул пистолет.  
Банджи положил палец на спуск и отстал от него всего на мгновение.  
 _«Кто будет кормить кошек?..»_  
…когда нас не станет.  
И вправду, кто?  
А, братишка? 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Закрой за мной дверь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991781) by [alex_primary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary)




End file.
